Lame Excuse
by nkitty29
Summary: She was watching him in the park for hours and the only excuse she gave him was Art Lessons. Sai x Sakura [Old title was His Games]


I don't own Naruto and never will...

This is pretty random...It's a one-shot...Sai x Sakura...OOC (towards the end) and any kind of reviews welcomed...

-

She sat alone on the bench of the park; her green orbs only looked directly at the young man who sat on the other side of the park. She watched with great attention as his hands moved with the pencil across the page. Once again the famous artist of Team Seven was making yet again another nameless masterpiece.

'_Nameless…'_

The pink haired kunoichi only sighed to herself, thinking how can a boy with such talent not have any feelings towards his work. It was inhuman; most people would show off their works to others and accept the compliments they received. It wasn't only the way he acted towards his work but to her as well. He was always getting her annoyed, was it for his own pleasure?

There was just something about Sai that Sakura couldn't understand. But that _something_ was what got her interested in the dark haired boy. There was always a mysterious aura around him, Sakura of course being too curious for her own good couldn't help, but want to break through that aura. She wanted to know Sai, not just as a teammate or as a friend, but something more.

"Sai…" His name escaped her lips as she thought more of her teammate. She said his name in a whisper not expecting an answer but much to her surprise she did.

"Yes?" Sakura instantly jumped at the sound of his voice, the same boy she was thinking of stood behind her. Sai only held that fake smile of his on his lips; he looked at the girl waiting for an answer.

No words came to Sakura's mouth, _'Wait! Wasn't he over there?'_ She thought to herself, her green eyes looked back to the bench across the park. She saw none other than Sai but this one quickly melted away, "Bunshin."

"So you finally noticed that was clone. You are getting slow, _Sakura-san_." Sai purred out her name sending a shiver up her shine. He took a seat beside her, "It's a shame Konoha soon will be losing one of its best kunoichi to the world of stupidity." He said mockingly at the girl.

Sakura, of course was already tightening her fists, she was ready to strike the boy. Her lips curled up into a fake smile of her own as she stared at the boy. "Sai-_kun_, how long did you know?"

"Since you took a seat, now tell me am I _that_ attractive?" He asked sarcastically, he watched as her face turned rosy pink, "You have been watching me with such great interest. Is there something you like about me or about my body?" He continued to tease her.

The girl shook her head, she heard him chuckle, "For your information I was only studying your hand movements! I'm interested in drawing; I was studying the artist at work." Sakura said quickly, it was truth she was only watching him drawing nothing else. She wasn't looking at him in any other way, right?

"Interested in drawing?" Sai repeated her words, his voice held confusion for the first time. But it quickly disappeared, "That is such a lame excuse for someone who has been stalking a person for more than four hours." Sai said not believing her excuse.

"Excuse me!" Sakura got up from her seat, "First of all I wasn't stalking you! Second it's the true, I- I…"

"You what?" Sai asked waiting, his dark orbs met her green ones.

"I wanted to ask if you can teach me how to draw." Sakura said quickly, her heart started to beat quickly in her chest. It was as if she was asking him to go out with her, but it was just some lessons, right?

"Art lessons?"

"Yes, I want to learn how to draw…" Sakura said, their eyes were still locked to one another.

"Why would I waste my time teaching you how to draw? And if I somehow agree to be your teacher, what will I get in return?"

"I'll pay you." She answered back, Sai quickly shook his head to her answer, "I don't want your money. What else would you give me?"

"At the moment I have nothing to give you unless you already have something in mind that you want." The sixteen year old girl answered back, tired of standing she decided to sit once again down.

Sai stared blankly at the ground, thinking of an answer. He could easily reject her request but what fun would that be? Maybe with these lessons he can play with his little cherry blossom even more. He felt somewhat happy teasing the pink haired girl. Maybe the art lessons wouldn't be so bad?

Sakura quickly took the moment of silence between them to think about her request. Art lessons? She never thought she would want to take them and especially asking Sai to be her teacher. But if he says yes, maybe she can take the chance to get to know Sai better. Sakura suddenly felt something on her lap; she looked down only to see a sketching pad and a pencil.

"Those will be your materials for now on." Sai said taking Sakura out of her trance, "I expect to see you here tomorrow at noon." He looked up at her, their eyes once again met but it was only for a short moment. He got up from his seat and started to walk away from the girl.

"Wait!" Sakura quickly caught up to the boy, he stopped but didn't turn around, "What do I have to give you?" Sakura was going to place her hand on his shoulder but he quickly disappeared.

"For now…"

Sai appeared behind the pink cherry blossom, he whispered close in her ear. "For now you don't have to give me anything but yourself." His arms wrapped themselves around her small fragile body. Sakura's materials dropped to the ground as she felt his body against hers. The girl felt her blood rush to her face, her heart started to pound faster in her chest as she felt his lips upon her skin. She enjoyed the feeling and yet at the same time hated it, how can he do this to her in public no less?

Sai only smirked at her behavior, he brought his lips back to her ear and whispered seductively in her ear, "You are so fun to play with…" He couldn't wait for their private lessons.

Before the girl knew it, she stood alone in the park.

There was just something about Sai that Sakura couldn't understand. That something was the games he loved to play with her. Sakura didn't understand them but she knew she just loved it.

She picked up her items and walked only looking follow to her art lessons...


End file.
